Profesja
Od Profesji zależą umiejętności, cechy i ekwipunek postaci, którego używają w walce. Profesję można porównać do klasy postaci w innych grach. Każda z dziewięciu profesji odróżnia się stylem i sposobem walki, na które dodatkowo wpływają mechanika zależna od profesji i dostęp do różnego typu umiejętności i efektów. Profesje nie są ograniczone ze względu na rasę lub płeć, a każda z nich podczas walki może wpływać na zadawane obrażenia, zapewniać kontrolę i wsparcie. Raz wybranej profesji postaci nie można później zmienić. Profesje można podzielić na trzy kategorie, w zależności od używanego typu pancerza: * Żołnierze z ciężkim pancerzem * Poszukiwacze przygód ze średnim pancerzem * Uczeni z lekkim pancerzem Dodatkowo do klasy pancerza profesje otrzymują także zmienną liczbę dodatkowych punktów życia. Profesje Żołnierze Żołnierze walczą na pierwszej linii i używają ciężkiego pancerza. Zadają i wytrzymują ciężkie obrażenia w bezpośrednim starciu. rightleftStrażnik Strażnicy to mistrzowie obrony. Ich specjalną umiejętnością jest używanie trzech walorów; Waloru Odwagi , Sprawiedliwości i Determinacji, wzmacniających ich ataki i obronę bądź ataki i obronę ich sojuszników. Styl grania Strażnikiem jest zmienny, można specjalizować się we wspieraniu sojuszników lub zadawaniu obrażeń przeciwnikom. Specjalizacje: Łowca Smoków, Ogniotknięty rightthumb|leftFantazmat Wprowadzona w dodatku Heart of Thorns profesja Fantazmat umożliwia kontrolowanie Mgły na polu walki. Fantazmaci korzystają ze specjalnego zasobu nazywanego Energią, aby używać swoich zdolności. Potrafią przywoływać moc legendarnych bohaterów, aby korzystać z umiejętności. W walce mogą odgrywać różne role, w zależności od wybranej Legendy. Profesja jest dostępna tylko dla graczy, którzy zakupili dodatek Heart of Thorns lub Path of Fire. Specjalizacje: Herald, Renegat rightthumb|leftWojownik Wojownicy to mistrzowie walki. Mogą używać więcej rodzajów broni niż inne profesje, co pozwala na stosowanie różnych stylów gry. Unikalny zasób wojowników, Adrenalina, jest gromadzony podczas nieprzerwanego ataku i może zostać wykorzystany do potężnego zrywu podczas walki. Specjalizacje: Berserk, Czarołamacz Poszukiwacze Przygód Poszukiwacze Przygód walczą na linii środkowej. Korzystają z różnych rodzajów broni dystansowej, dzięki czemu z łatwością mogą się dostosować do rodzaju walki. Noszą średni pancerz. thumb|leftrightInżynier Inżynierzy są mistrzami maszynowego chaosu. Ustawiają zestawy inżynierskie i wieżyczki, aby wprowadzić zamęt na polu walki. Mechanika gry Inżynierem polega na używaniu paska z narzędziami – każda umiejętność lecząca, użytkowa lub elitarna jest dodawana do tego paska, dzięki czemu Inżynierzy mogą skorzystać z dodatkowych użytecznych cech, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebują. Specjalizacje: Złomiarz, Rzemieślnik rightthumb|leftŁowca Łowcy to władcy otoczenia, którzy używają wszechstronnych umiejętności, aby dopaść przeciwników. Łowcom towarzyszą zaufane zwierzęta, pomagające w wyeliminowaniu wrogów dzięki umiejętnościom zwierzęcym. Specjalizacje: Druid, Władca Bestii rightthumb|leftZłodziej Złodzieje używają inicjatywy, aby naładować umiejętności broni i zadać liczne obrażenia, zanim skryją się wśród cieni. Inną specjalnością złodziei jest kradzież – każdy przeciwnik ma przy sobie przedmioty, które umożliwiają tej profesji użycie ukradzionych umiejętności, co może zmienić bieg walki. Specjalizacje: Ryzykant, Strzelec wyborowy Uczeni Uczeni są najmniej wytrzymali w bezpośrednim starciu, ponieważ używają lekkiego pancerza. Niski poziom obrony nadrabiają wszechstronnością i umiejętnością dostosowywania się. rightthumb|leftElementalista Elementaliści mogą dostosować się do każdej sytuacji poprzez dostrojenie się do jednego z czterech żywiołów ognia, wody, powietrza lub ziemi. Każde dostrojenie zmienia pięć umiejętności broni na pasku umiejętności w zależności od używanego przez Elementalistę zestawu broni, dzięki czemu może on korzystać z większej liczby umiejętności niż inne profesje. Specjalizacje: Burzonośny, Tkacz rightthumb|leftMesmer Mesmerzy potrafią tworzyć iluzje walczące po ich stronie, które nękają przeciwników widmami lub zwodzą ich za pomocą klonów. Iluzje można rozbić, a zniszczenie ich powoduje drugorzędne efekty, takie jak dezorientacja, która jest silnie oddziałującym stanem zadającym obrażenia, gdy przeciwnicy daremnie próbują kontynuować walkę. Specjalizacje: Chronomancer, Iluzjonista rightthumb|leftNekromanta Nekromanci używają specjalnego zasobu zwanego siłą życiową, którą gromadzą za każdym razem, gdy w pobliżu umrze jakieś stworzenie lub gdy użyją określonych umiejętności. Siła życiowa zasila Całun śmierci. W trybie Całunu śmierci punkty życia postaci są tymczasowo zastąpione przez zgromadzoną siłę życiową, co daje dostęp do nowych umiejętności i cech, na przykład użycie strachu jako broni. Specjalizacje: Żniwiarz, Zmora